Life As We Know It
by Key.2.Life
Summary: Jacob Black imprinted on Renesmee Cullen. They two kids. A son, Alexander, & a daughter, Sarabella. This is the story of the birth, the growing up of, and the life of their daughter, Sarabella Marie Cullen-Black. R&R. NO FLAMES
1. The Beginning

You all know Renesmee Cullen and how Jacob Black imprinted on her. You all also know that Jacob imprinted on her because she was the best candidate to carry out the wolf gene meaning she was able to reproduce. So this is the story of the birth, the growing up of, and the life of their daughter, Sarabella Marie Cullen-Black.


	2. She's Safe

**A.N.: So….. This is the second chapter thingy in a way. The prologue was supposed to be part of this chapter but I decided every story needs a beginning and that would be mine. So, as you read along you may find that you recognize some of these characters . If you do, well then, I don't own them. Sarabella's disease or sickness or condition or whatever you wanna call it happened to me and I just had to have some drama in the first chapter. I don't know if what she has has a name or anything but if it does than please tell me because I feel like a complete idiot using unbelievably non-scientific words while describing a very serious matter. Well, I'm a horrible writer so if you are mad at me in any way for my bad writing then let me apologize in advance. BUT if I do offend, please don't rant about it in a comment because those really hurt a writers self- esteem. I'm going to stop my rant now and let y'all(yes I say y'all) enjoy the story. **

_Jacob_

_Nessie shrieked in pain again and I cringed, hating myself for doing this to her and loving myself because she was giving birth to our second child. Our little girl, as Edward had said. I can see her growing up, teaching her football, the pack protecting her from boys as she gets older, taking her to the father-daughter dances, and counting her toes and fingers when I hold her for the first time. _

_Holding her for the first time._

_I sighed. I can't wait to see her._

_Nessie's ragged breathing brought me back to the future. It was then that I realized that she had a death grip on my hand for the whole delivery._

"_Congratulations Renesmee, Jacob. You just gave birth to a 7 lb. 8 oz., 21 in. baby girl." Carlisle said in a guarded tone._

"_What happened?" Nessie choked out._

"_There seems to be a problem with her body heat. It keeps decreasing. We're doing everything we can to save her but we might not be able to help."_

"_Sarabella. That's her name. Sarabella Marie Cullen-Black."_

"_Beautiful name choice, love. Now bring her in and see if I can warm her up."_

"_Bella, Esme, Rosalie. You heard him, bring her in."_

_There was a whoosh of air and the girls burst through the door._

"_Carlisle, she's close, as in, she close to dying. We've tried all the blankets in the house, putting her by the heater, hell, sorry for the language, we even had Paul hold her. We don't know what to do."_

"_Give her to me." Renesmee's voice was a lot weaker than before. I was worried shitless until I heard the waver in her voice. She was worried about losing little Sarabella. She held out her arms and Bella slowly lowered the very tiny bundle into Nessie's arms._

_I automatically put my arms around Renesmee's body and looked at the little girl in my soul mates arms. She was beautiful, more so than Renesmee, if that was possible. She was an exact mixture of us. My daughter was pale, had hair exactly like her mother's, though Sarabella's was a little more red, and had the same shine that Nessie's did._

_Her facial feature were soft yet prominent, just like mine. Her eye lashes were long and thin and they framed her eyes perfectly making the brown pop._

_She shifted herself in her mother's arms and that brought my gaze down to her body size._

_It was surprisingly small compared to my body size. Or Renesmee's for that matter._

_I know she was 21 inches but still. She was pretty skinny. Not skinny like anorexic-skinny, but skinny like I'm going to be throwing boys off her by the dozen when she's older._

_Renesmee's voice brought me out of my body inspection. _

"_Want to hold her?" She asked._

"_More than anything." I replied with a longing in my voice even I didn't recognize._

_I held out my arms awkwardly while she placed the little bundle in my arms._

_As soon as I held her I was shocked. I could fell the coolness of her skin and it wasn't from being part vampire. It was obvious that she was cooling down abnormally fast._

_But that wasn't what shocked me though it was part of it. What shocked me was her smile that appeared as soon as I held her. Her smile was dazzling, something she obviously got from her mother. She had picket-fence teeth and they were bright white. The smile brightened my day and made me believe everything was going to be fine._

"_Amazing." Carlisle murmured._

"_What is it?" Rosalie questioned._

"_As soon as he touched her, her body heat started increasing. She's going to be fine but her temperature will always run a little cooler than average." _

"_Father's touch. She's a daddy's girl" I grinned as Ness chuckled._

"_My baby girl is going to be fine." Her voice was dripping with relief._

_I think everyone in the room let out a sigh of relief. The tension in the air was totally gone now and Renesmee and I smiled at our daughter, Bella smiled at us, and Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie smiled at Bella smiling at us._

_It was then that I remembered my three-year-old son, Alexander, who was the size of a 7-year-old, my friends, the retired wolf pack, their children, and the rest of the Cullens._

"_I guess we should let the rest of the family in." I sighed._

"_I guess you're right." Nessie replied._

"_I'll send them in."_

_We were in for a roller-coaster ride._


	3. Super Hearing

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a _long, long_ time. I've just had a lot on my plate with school, piano, basketball, clinic, and volleyball, and haven't had the time to type of the second chapter. Hope you enjoy! Also, REVIEW!!!! I love 'em! But I could do without the flames not that I have gotten any...... yet. Knock on wood. Okay..... now enjoy!**

Is_ she going to be alright? How about Nessie or Jake?_

Those were the thoughts running through my head after Rosalie, Bella, and Esme went back into the delivery room, or library, after they asked Paul to hold her. Renesmee hadn't thought of a name yet but hopefully it wont be 'Sella' or 'Barah.' I could just imagine how much she would be teased in school.

Not that she _would_ be teased though. She's too pretty.

"Darling, what's wrong?" Paul asked.

I sighed.

"I was just thinking about Jacob and how much he has changed in the past 8 ½ years. It really is amazing that Renesmee conceived two children. We thought little Alexander would have done it for her."

"He really isn't that little anymore, now is he?"

We both glanced over at Alex, playing with Quil and Claire's 8 ½ year old son, Jerimiah.

"No. But I feel bad for that little baby girl that was just born to my little brother and his wife. I mean honestly, she's the only girl in this generation. Poor thing." I added thinking of all the things they were going to do to her in the later years.

"Yeah, but she'll have her older brother to protect her and all of us, and her soul mate." Emmett butted in.

"You think somebody will imprint on her?" Paul asked.

"Of course I do. She may hold the wolf gene but she won't phase. The next best thing is somebody imprinting on her. Sara is too cute not to." He added as an after thought.

"You know her name?" Paul inquired.

"Sarabella. But no one knows I told you that."

"At least it wasn't what I thought it would be." I smiled at my earlier thoughts.

"Mommy? The older kids are here now." My youngest son Micah, who was 3, was tugging at the hem of my skirt.

"Thank you darling." I picked him up and looked over to the front door of the Cullen house and smiled as my eldest son Ezekiel came in with Clair and Quil's eldest son Joseph, Sam and Emily's son Aaron, Jared and Kim's son Ben, Colin and Anna's son Isaac, Brady and Tala's son Nathan, Seth and Mary's son Matthew, and Embry and Selena's son Conner. Ezekiel, Aaron, and Ben were 19, Joseph, Nathan, Conner, and Matt were 18, and Isaac was 17.

Leah ended up imprinting on Nahuel but they haven't had any kids yet. He's too worried about her. It really is cute!

"Hey, Mom." Ezekiel greeted while all the other boys greeted their mothers. "How is she? Ness and the baby, I mean." Aw, he was worried. I did raise a proper gentleman.

"They're both fine. Her daughter just had a body heat problem. They took her out here so your father could hold her just to see if his body heat would help. It didn't so they took her back to Nessie. We haven't got news since."

"I think she'll be fine." Ezekiel said reassuringly. To my questioning gaze he pointed to his ears and said: "Super hearing."

"That reminds me... Paul?"

"Yes, darling?" He asked cautiously.

"Why didn't you tell me. Here I was worrying about Jacob & Renesmee while the whole time she was fine."

He shrugged. "I wanted to give them privacy."

"Hmph."

"Everybody, I would like to tell you that the baby girl is fine and they would like you to come in and visit them." Carlisle's smooth, steady voice drew me out of my anger.

"Alex, honey, come here." Alex walked over to his grandfather, Edward, who was walking behind Billy, his other grandfather's, wheelchair.

We had no idea what would happen in there, but we sure weren't expecting what did happen.

**A/N: Short chapter! I know! Review and guess what will happen next! PM me and tell me what will you think will happen next! I know its a little early in the game but I want some imprints coming in! So..... if you WANT, type up a one-shot of an imprinting scene, tell me about it, I'll read them, and will pick 5! If I get that many that is! So, I repeat.... if you WANT you can do that but I'd really love that because I need some help with names and scenes!**

**Key.**


End file.
